The present invention relates to an endoscope or insertion tool for guiding radiation light rays for use in medical treatment and preferable for radiating light rays such as solar rays, etc. effective for medically treating the inner surface of the interior of the mouth, ear, nose, throat, rectum, and so on.
In the recent years, a large number of persons suffer from incurable diseases such as arthritis, neuralgia and rheumatism, or in pain due to an injury or a bone fracture, or due to other diseases. Furthermore, any person cannot avoid aging of one's skin which progresses gradually from a comparatively young age. On the other hand, the present applicant has previously proposed to focus solar rays or artificial light rays by use of lenses or the like, to guide the same into an optical conductor, and to transmit those rays onto an optional desired place through the optical conductor. These solar rays or artificial light rays transmitted in such a way are employed for use in illumination or for other like purposes, for example, to cultivate plants, chlorella, or the like. In the process thereof, visible light rays not containing ultraviolet, infrared, etc. promote a living body reaction, and thereby the same promote the health of a person or prevent a person's skin from aging. Furthermore, these visible light rays noticeable effect recovery from arthritis, neuralgia, bedsores, rheumatism, burns, skin disease, injuries, bone fractures, or the like, and also stop the pain of these afore-mentioned diseases. Such effects obtained by use of the device according to the present invention have already been found by the present applicant.
And further, in consideration of the actual situation as mentioned above, the present applicant has previously proposed a light rays radiation device for medical treatment capable of performing various medical treatment or beauty treatment or promotion of a person's health by radiating the light rays corresponding to the visible light rays component of solar rays and not containing harmful components such as ultraviolet, infrared, etc.
A light rays radiation device for medical treatment which has been previously proposed by the present applicant comprises an optical conductor cable and a semitransparent cylindrical hood member. Solar rays or artificial light rays are guided into the optical conductor cable from an end portion thereof, and the guided light rays are transmitted therethrough. Light rays (white-colored light rays) corresponding to the visible light rays component of solar rays are transmitted through the optical conductor cable in such a manner as proposed previously by the present applicant in various ways. A semitransparent cylindrical hood member is installed at the light rays emitting end portion of the optical conductor cable. At the time of medical treatment, a patient is laid on a chair and the light rays of the visible light rays component are transmitted through the optical conductor cable in such a manner as mentioned before and are radiated onto the diseased part of the patient.
As mentioned above, the light rays radiated onto the diseased part of the patient are the light rays corresponding to the visible light rays component of solar rays containing therein neither ultraviolet nor infrared. Thereby, medical treatment can be done without suffering from any deleterious influence due to ultraviolet and infrared rays. However, the aforementioned light rays radiation device for medical treatment is employed mainly for the purpose of radiating the light rays onto the surface of the the skin of a patient. Consequently, in the case of curing the diseased part on the inner surface of the mouth interior, ear, nose, throat, rectum, etc., it is impossible to guide the light rays onto the diseased part, and therefore the effect of medical treatment cannot be sufficiently effected.